A Time to Remember
by Mighty Misty
Summary: .:. A romantic AAMRN .:. Ash returns to Cerulean City after traveling as a Pokemon champion...and Misty reminices.
1. A Time to Remember - Chapter 1

**.-* Disclaimer - **I do not own and am not responsible for the characters of Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, etc. I wish I was, then I would "be rich and rule the world!!" Mwahahaha! No, seriously, the people at Nintendo, 4Kids Productions, etc. etc., deserve a pat on the back for these fantastic characters. Sadly, in all truth, I'm just a mere fan of Pokémon, and now a fanfic author. Therefore, the PLOT of this story is mine...don't steal it! I hope you enjoy my stories. Let me know what you think...constructive criticism welcomed in moderation...good comments are nice also **^_^ *-.**

**.-* ©2003 Mighty Misty Fanfics :o) *-.****  
  
.-* By the one and only Mighty Misty *-.****  
  
.-* Email me at MSUAngel12@hotmail.com *****-.**

**.-* ****Rated:** PG** Type:** Romance/Drama **Ages: **Ash-16 Misty-17 ***-. **

.-* **UPDATE - 2-2-03:** It's been a couple YEARS now since I posted this, but I did a little teeny revision, little errors I looked up just now...and so hopefully a new breed of Fanfiction.Net-ers can enjoy my fics! Thanks! *-.   


***·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~***

**.·* A Time To Remember*·.**

***·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~***

**.·CHAPTER 1 - A Chance Meeting ·.**

**   
  
Misty trotted down the stairs, lazily rubbing her eyes. She yawned and smacked her lips, and proceeded to open the door to get the morning paper. The scent of fresh cut grass filled her nose. Like any other morning, she went to the kitchen to get some cereal. After sitting down to eat, she nearly spit out a mouthful of cornflakes when she read one of the front-page headings of the paper...**

**   
  
** Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum to appear in Cerulean City today  
Meet the Pokémon champion at the Cerulean fairgrounds this afternoon 

**  
  
She nearly screamed. It had been so long. About five years. Ash had fulfilled his dream to become a Pokémon Master and traveled around the world, and was nothing less than a celebrity. She recalled the last time she'd seen him...  
  
**_He shuffled his feet in the barren earth. "I can't believe this is happening," Ash mused. "This is it." He avoided Misty's watery eyes to prevent himself from breaking out into tears. He never realized how hard winning the Pokémon league would be. And he never realized that saying goodbye would be even harder. Brock coughed to break the silence, and bit his lip slightly. He approached Ash and placed his hands on his drooping shoulders. "Take care of yourself, kid," Brock muttered. "It's been great," he finished. Ash wrapped his arms around Brock, and Brock smiled and embraced him. Ash let go and him and Brock slapped their hands together, vowing to be friends forever.   
  
"I gotta go," said Brock. "I sure will miss you kid." Brock turned to Misty and gave her a quick hug. "You too, Misty. I will never forget you guys," Brock said, his voice quivering. He waved quickly as he walked away, sniffling lightly._

_  
"I guess this is goodbye," Misty whispered. She did everything to keep from crying. She could tell Ash was doing the same.  
  
"Guess so," was his reply. He smiled weakly at her and said, "Goodbye Misty." He turned away and walked toward the field where he'd just won his last league battle. Misty turned and ran as fast as she could, crying, all the way home to Cerulean City._ **   
  
A salty tear ran down Misty's cheek as she reminisced. She had done so many times since she'd returned. She tried hard to forget how much it hurt to say goodbye. At seventeen, she'd had her fair share of loves and heartbreaks, but no matter what she always managed to think of Ash. She wasn't sure why...before they parted she didn't realize how much she really cared for him. She seemed to actually loathe the boy. _I have to meet him_, she thought. _I can't let him get away_. She carefully cut out the article and jogged quickly out the door.   
  
She wasn't sure how she made it there, but she ran all the way to the Cerulean fairgrounds. She experienced a wide variety of thoughts and emotions.   
_  
What if he doesn't recognize me?   
  
What if he has a girlfriend?  
  
What if...he's not the same...? _  
  
She entered the fairgrounds to find a large crowd, centered around a little stage. From what she could tell, he hadn't arrived yet. She stood on her tiptoes to see if she could somehow catch a glimpse of what was going on. Little children pushed and prodded their way through the crowd to the front line. Misty did the same, determined to see Ash once again. Finally, a small vehicle, followed by two other ones just like it, appeared off to the side. A security officer exited one of the cars and went around to open the door for who she assumed was Ash. She held her breath as he opened the car door...  
  
From the vehicle stepped Ash. He had filled out a bit...he was taller, muscular, and much more handsome. Although he no longer donned the blue and yellow vest of his traveling days, he still wore that red Pokémon League hat, a poignant reminder of their times together. He waved and smiled to the crowd, and Misty heard a few giggling girls behind her sigh and swoon. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She recalled his days as a scrawny, over-confident little wanna-be master that she used to know, but looking at him now changed everything.  
  
An announcer came on the stage and patted the microphone, which gave a breathy beat in the background.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Ash Ketchum!" The crowd clapped, but Misty just couldn't take her eyes off him. She calculated that he must be sixteen by now...and had transformed into a very good-looking young man indeed. Ash stepped up to the microphone, and greeted the audience. His voice was the same as it had been five years ago...slightly deeper, but not enough to where she wouldn't recognize it. _I hope I get a chance to talk with him_, she thought. **

* * *

_ This is great_, Ash thought. _I love touring_. He waved to the crowd once more and began to talk about his experiences as a Pokémon trainer.  
  
"I embarked on my first adventures as a little boy," he began. "Only 10, I thought I could rule the world and nothing could stop me...boy, was I wrong," he continued. The crowd giggled. "It took a long time, but I eventually earned enough badges to participate in the Pokémon League. I won a few battles, which really got me confident. But, I ended up losing to one of my new found league friends in the end," he said. "I lost a lot of faith in myself at that point, but with the help of my friends that I traveled with, I made it through..." he ended. He saw a girl in the front row raise her hand. "Yes?" he said.  
  
"Who WAS it that you traveled with?" beckoned a familiar voice. _I know that girl,_ he thought. _I know I do..._  
  
"I traveled with Brock, the famous Pokémon breeder of Pewter City," he said. The crowd nodded. "And a young girl...one who originated from this town in fact. Her name was..." He knew now. The girl in the front row. It was her.  
  
"M-Misty?" he stuttered. The girl grinned widely. She nodded her head. _Oh my gosh...I don't believe it.  
_  
"Well, uh, anyway...um...uh...where was I? Oh yes..." _Ash, get control of yourself_, he demanded. "So, I returned the next year in hopes of fulfilling my dream to become a Pokémon Master. And I succeeded. I won the Pokémon league championships and was then whisked around the world to appear in commercials, at charity auctions, and in small towns like these to share my story and hopefully teach others about the wonderful world of Pokémon." The crowd gave an approving round of applause. "Winning the Pokémon League was a lot tougher than I ever could have imagined. After I lost, I vowed to train harder, be stronger, and fight better. It took a lot of hard work and determination, but without it, I wouldn't be standing here today to help the trainers that I meet, who often remind me of myself, as a little boy with a dream. That dream has become a reality, and I cannot thank my fans and family enough. But I really would have never made it if it had not been for my traveling buddies, Brock and Misty." He looked down at the red-haired girl who stared at him from the front row. _I can't believe this...I have to talk to her_, he thought. I have to. "I will be available for questions and autographs after the teaching session. Thank you!" He bowed to the crowd, who clapped and whistled. He looked out into the crowd...Misty had vanished. _ Where..._ he wondered, until he saw a girl running outside the multitude, red hair waving in the wind. 

* * *

She huffed and gasped for breath. _He's too big of a celebrity now_, she told herself. _He probably hasn't given me a second thought_. She slowed down and nearly collapsed on the ground. She sat down thankfully under the shade of a nearby tree. She didn't know exactly why, but she began to cry. She sobbed lightly into her pale hands, unsure of why and how she could be doing this. _ I haven't even see the guy for five years...why am I acting like this?_ She decided she needed to do something to get her mind off Ash, so she walked solemnly to the Cerulean Gym for a swim.  
  
After swimming a few relaxing laps in the pool, she climbed the ladder to the high dive. She raised her skinny arms high above her head, and poised her foot perfectly on the end of the board. Suddenly, she leaped high into the air, spinning twice before diving gracefully into the clear blue water. She arose at the surface to an ovation. She looked near the entrance and saw a young man leaning against a pillar, grinning at her.   


* * *

He continued clapping until she realized who he was. He walked slowly towards her. She had grown a lot since he'd seen her last. Her tousled ponytail had given way to long, luscious tendrils of beautiful red hair, which glistened with water as they lay on her back. She was still fairly skinny, he noted, but her skin-tight suit left him nearly drooling. _She's even more beautiful then I remember_, he mused. _I can't believe I ever left her_. She casually climbed out of the water, batting away a lock of wet hair from her eyes. She approached him cautiously, as if he were an illusion. He smiled and said, "It's okay, Misty. I won't bite." She grinned shyly and came closer. He outstretched his arms in suggestion, to which she laughed and received his friendly hug. "I'm staying for a few days," he stated suggestively. "Maybe we could spend some time together...you know, to catch up?"   
  
"That sounds great," she replied. He smiled at her and turned to exit. "I'll see you soon," he said, waving at her from the doorway. 

* * *

She watched him disappear into the darkness. She couldn't stop smiling. "He remembers me!" she rejoiced. "He cares." She leaped in the air. She then heard laughing across the pool. She looked over to see her sister Daisy, shaking her head.  
  
"You little love-sick schoolgirl. You and Ash? I always knew you two would end up together." She laughed as she left the pool area. Misty grumbled a little. _Sisters_, she thought. _But for once I hope she's right. _

* * *

Ash walked nonchalantly down the walkway from the Cerulean Gym._ I'll finally get to tell her...after all these years_. He then scratched his head in thought. _Where would we go?_ he wondered. He wanted it to be perfect...the perfect setting, the perfect timing. He already had the perfect girl. Just then he passed by a sign, to which was attached a bright yellow sheet of paper. He came in closer to read it.  
  


.:Cerulean Dance:.  
.:This Thursday at the Town Hall:.  
.:Food and fun for all! Bring your special someone...:.**  
**

  
Ash snapped his fingers, as if enlightened. _That's it_, he thought. 

* * *

So, what do you think? Comments, questions etc. accepted. Reviews are good too! Thanks for reading. Part two coming soon! 

Mighty Misty**  
**


	2. A Time to Remember - Chapter 2

**.-* Disclaimer - **I do not own and am not responsible for the characters of Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, etc. I wish I was, then I would "be rich and rule the world!!" Mwahahaha! No, seriously, the people at Nintendo, 4Kids Productions, etc. etc., deserve a pat on the back for these fantastic characters. Sadly, in all truth, I'm just a mere fan of Pokémon, and now a fanfic author. Therefore, the PLOT of this story is mine...don't steal it! I hope you enjoy my stories. Let me know what you think...constructive criticism welcomed in moderation...good comments are nice also **^_^ *-.**

**.-* ©2003 Mighty Misty Fanfics :o) *-.****  
  
.-* By the one and only Mighty Misty *-.****  
  
.-* Email me at MSUAngel12@hotmail.com *****-.**

**.-* ****Rated:** PG** Type:** Romance/Drama **Ages: **Ash-16 Misty-17 ***-. **

.-* **UPDATE - 2-2-03:** It's been a couple YEARS now since I posted this, but I did a little teeny revision, little errors I looked up just now...and so hopefully a new breed of Fanfiction.Net-ers can enjoy my fics! Thanks! *-.   


***·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~***

**.·* A Time To Remember*·.**

***·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~***

**.·CHAPTER 1 - _"This, my dear, is a time to remember..."_ ·.**

  
  
** _That's it_, thought Ash. _The perfect place to get together_. Ash rushed back to the hotel where he was staying to call Misty. **

** He went to pick up the phone. He carefully punched out the numbers scribbled almost illegibly on a scrap piece of paper, which he had copied out of the hotel phone book. After two rings, there was a gut-wrenching click.**

** "Hello?" questioned a familiar voice. He froze. _Talk! Say something!_ His brain screamed. **

** "Heellllo?" repeated a slightly annoyed voice. _What are you doing Ash?! Just ask her! _He licked his lips and took in a deep breath. Just as he was preparing to say something, he heard a click, followed by a dial tone. He sat the receiver back on the hook and sighed. "Now that was nice," he said to no one in particular. _What was that all about?_ he asked himself. _Mister big shot celebrity can't even talk to a girl on the phone._ He was always too critical of himself, but he just didn't understand why he couldn't say anything. He'd talked to plenty of girls before on the phone. But for some reason, Misty was...different. Special. He wasn't sure what to think. He did know that he would have to try again. He took in another cleansing breath and punched out the numbers again. After two rings, she picked up once more.**

** "Hello?" said the pleasing voice. **

** "H-Hi...Misty?" said Ash.**

** "Yes? Oh, hi Ash!" she exclaimed. _Well, at least she knows it's me...hopefully she doesn't think it was me a few minutes ago_ he mused. As if on command, she said, "Did you just call here?"**

** "Um...no, no I didn't," he said as convincing as he could manage. "Hey, Misty I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to that dance at the town hall tomorrow cause I saw ad for it on my walk back and since we were going to do something together to catch up I thought it might be fun to go with you so do you want to go?" he spewed out in one quick breath. He sighed heavily.**

** Misty stifled a giggle. "Sure, Ash, I'd love to," she answered, in a sweet angelic tone. **

** "Ok, I'll be by your house at eight, ok?" Ash said.**

** "Ok..."**

** "Ok, bye!" he ended, more happily than he would have liked.**

** "Um, Ash?"**

** "Yeah?"**

** "Wouldn't you like to know where I live first?"**

** Ash laughed uncomfortably. "That might be good, huh...?" He said. He heard Misty laugh. _ I'm such a dork_ he thought. **

**

* * *

**

** Misty put the phone on the hook. _He sounded so nervous. It's not THAT big of a deal...is it?_ she pondered. She shrugged and returned to her chores. But somehow she couldn't get her mind back on task. _I love him so much. But I haven't seen him for five years...can that really be love? _she mused. She decided that she'd let life take them where it may and just go with the flow...no matter how unsure she really felt.**

** The next day, at promptly eight o'clock, she heard a tapping at her door. Her heart nearly jumped up into her throat. She passed by the mirror and quickly smoothed her hair before opening the door. She was greeted by a handsome Ash, without his league hat. Instead, he had combed down his mass of black hair to where he was even more good-looking than before. She smiled at him as sweetly as she could, and then proceeded to walk with him toward the Town Hall.**

**

* * *

**

** _I wish I could dance_ he thought. _ How stupid of me to ACTUALLY bring her to a DANCE! I can't dance! I never could dance! I never will be able to dance! Errr..._ Ash seethed quietly at himself. He could tell Misty was getting a little bored. They'd spent the majority of the night gathered around the refreshment table, sharing small talk and reminiscing...which wasn't all bad, but it lacked something. She looked great, in a slim, smooth red dress the sparkled when she moved. Although they hadn't done much moving since they'd gotten there. Suddenly, he heard the fast beat die down to the melodic tones of "The Dance", by Garth Brooks. He looked over at Misty to see her close her eyes and whisper, "This is my favorite song." She swayed gently and quietly sang the words in perfect tune. **

** He turned to her and blurted out, "Want to dance?" She looked at him thankfully and said yes. He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor, in the middle of the hundred couples that had situated themselves out there. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and he laid his hands upon her waist. She later put her head on his chest and pressed up close to him. He could feel her heart beating fast in her chest as they finished out the last few chords of the song. As the sweet sound gave way to another fast song, they just stood there in each others arms, unable to explain the feelings they felt. **

** _Ash! What ARE you doing? You CAN'T get mixed up with a girl right now. ESPECIALLY Misty! You can't hurt her like that_ his brain screamed. But his heart told a different story. It felt so right, there in the dark. And yet, so wrong. It was the wrong time, he knew. But that golden red hair, those deep blue eyes...they were just too much for him to ignore.**

** He lifted her chin until his eyes met hers. He moved in closer and closer, until he touched her tender lips. So warm and welcoming. He reached around and ran his hands through her long, soft hair as they kissed. **

**

* * *

**

** Misty finally broke the kiss that she dreamed of for so long. She smiled and opened her eyes, and hugged him tightly. _This is where I belong...with Ash._**

** "I love you Misty..." he whispered in her ear. She nodded and said, "I love you too." It felt almost corny, but Misty was a sucker for romance. And right then, all she wanted was Ash.**

** After the dance, they hesitantly returned to Misty's home. He leaned in and kissed her goodnight. **

** "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" he said as he turned away.**

** "Sure," she replied. "Goodnight Ash."**

** She walked in and closed the door. She then sat up against it, grinning wider then she ever had before. T_his is love...I've never felt like this before_ she thought to herself. For hours she just sat there, thinking of everything that had happened since their travels...how she'd felt and how she'd missed him. And now, it was all fitting into place. _I'm meant to be with Ash_ she told herself. But somehow...she still carried some doubt. Her logical side took over. _I'm only seventeen...this can't be IT..._ She knew that was true, but she still wouldn't believe it. She kept contradicting herself, thinking until it nearly made her ill. She finally fell asleep, still propped up against the door.**

**

* * *

**

** Ash heard a knock on his hotel door. He blinked and yawned. The clock read 3:56 am. _What the heck is anyone doing here this early? _he thought. He got up, and nearly tripped over his carry on bags as he went to open the door. It opened with a noisy squeak, and he found his manager waiting outside, looking very serious and businesslike. He struggled to keep his eyes open, and managed a breathy, "Hi".**

** His manager wasted no time. "Ash, we're leaving here today...at 8 am sharp. I need you to be ready to leave then...and not a minute later. We just got a call from some experts in Saffron City who want to have you speak at a conference in a few days, and we need to get there as soon as possible. I will be back in..." He stopped to look at his watch. "Four hours. Be ready," he demanded as he turned to walk out. Ash nearly screamed. **

** "I...Why...Can't we stay for another day? Please?" Ash begged.**

** "Ash...you can't let your little love life ruin your career. I saw you with that young girl last night. I'm sorry, Ash...we have to go. I'll be back in a little bit," he ended, then quickly left the hotel. Ash shut the door and sat down on his bed. _Why? Now I won't even get a chance to tell her goodbye! Why did I have to do this to her...to myself! _ He sprang up, and scrambled to together as piece of paper and a pen. He sat down and wrote what he couldn't say out loud, sniffling occasionally. He folded it up, and grabbed his coat. He ran out the door and went to Misty's house.**

** When he got there, he saw that no light were on in her house. The sun had just started to peak over the horizon, but the street was still dark and inhospitable. He sobbed quietly as he shoved his neatly folded letter under the crack in her front door, and walked solemnly back to the hotel.**

**

* * *

**

** The clock in the living room gave a lively beat, followed by eight monotone pitches. Misty awoke slightly, and realized she'd fallen asleep still positioned in front of the door. She laughed at herself, and was about to go upstairs to her bed when she noticed a small paper on the floor. On the front were the words "To Misty", written in perfect cursive. She opened it curiously and read aloud the words:**

** This, my dear, is a time to remember  
To your undying love I wish I could surrender  
But life is unfair, unkind, and untrue  
And I swear, if I can, I'll return back to you  
Today I am leaving, this is my goodbye  
This is the best I can give, I can't see you cry  
If I never again see your beautiful face  
Please tell me you'll think of that past time and place  
I'll love you forever, until death do we part  
In feeling and spirit, you'll be in my heart  
I hope and I pray that you'll do the same  
Until I've paid my dues of the fortune and fame  
I'd give it all up if it meant I'd be with you  
But obligations and promises prevent that too  
I must go, no more words can be said  
We must both continue the lives we have led  
I'll wait 'til we meet, Misty, for your love tender  
The time we have shared is a time to remember**

** Misty fell to the ground, tears falling and wetting the words on the paper. She carefully folded it back up and laid it on the ground, eyes wide with anger, emotion, and sadness. She yanked open the door. "I love you Ash! Don't leave!" she yelled down the desolate street. She desperately wanted to hear his voice shout back...but the only reply was the brisk whisper of the morning wind.**

**

* * *

**

So, what do you think? Comments, questions etc. accepted. Reviews are good too! Thanks for reading. 

**Mighty Misty****  
**


	3. A Time to Remember - Chapter 3

**.-* Disclaimer - **I do not own and am not responsible for the characters of Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, etc. I wish I was, then I would "be rich and rule the world!!" Mwahahaha! No, seriously, the people at Nintendo, 4Kids Productions, etc. etc., deserve a pat on the back for these fantastic characters. Sadly, in all truth, I'm just a mere fan of Pokémon, and now a fanfic author. Therefore, the PLOT of this story is mine...don't steal it! I hope you enjoy my stories. Let me know what you think...constructive criticism welcomed in moderation...good comments are nice also **^_^ *-.**

**.-* ©2003 Mighty Misty Fanfics :o) *-.****  
  
.-* By the one and only Mighty Misty *-.****  
  
.-* Email me at MSUAngel12@hotmail.com *****-.**

**.-* ****Rated:** PG** Type:** Romance/Drama **Ages: **Ash-16 Misty-17 ***-. **

.-* **UPDATE - 2-2-03:** It's been a couple YEARS now since I posted this, but I did a little teeny revision, little errors I looked up just now...and so hopefully a new breed of Fanfiction.Net-ers can enjoy my fics! Thanks! *-.   


***·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~***

**.·* A Time To Remember*·.**

***·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~*·*~***

**.·CHAPTER 3 - The Love That Was Lost ·.**

** "No, Ash, please...come back..." Misty sobbed. _How could he do this to me? Kiss me...then LEAVE! Why didn't I listen to my instincts... _Misty pondered. She propped herself up against the door again, and ran her fingers over the letter. The poem was so sweet...touching...and hurtful. It was a definite deja-vu. _Just on a larger scale this time...he means so much to me...but how could I REALLY expect him to give up his life for me?_ She took the letter upstairs and placed it safely in her jewelry box. She flopped somberly on her bed and sobbed into her pillow.**

* * *

** Ash looked dazedly out the window of the vehicle. He desperately tried to focus on the passing trees, attempting to get his mind off Misty. It wasn't working. _How could I do that to her? I should have known this was going to happen...why didn't I see it!_ He was still so young. But the feelings were so strong, and the hurt was very real. His loyal Pikachu sat beside him, big black eyes searching for an answer to Ash's despair. **

** "Pi-pi. Pikachu, chu?"**

** "Sure Pikachu." [AN - I don't speak Pikachu, so I guess we'll never know what he just said! Mwahahaha! ^_~]**

** They had almost arrived in Saffron City. His manager turned to talk to him.**

** "This meeting will be on national television, Ash. That's why we're arriving so early. We need you to be prepared. It will be a type of conference...the audience will ask questions about you, your life as a Pokémon champion, and other related subjects, et cetera, et cetera. Okay?" Ash continued to stare dreamily out the window.**

** "Ash??"**

** "Huh? Oh, okay, sure," he replied apathetically, then turned to look out the window again. _I've hurt the only girl I ever really loved_ he thought. **

* * *

** During the few days, Misty did her best to keep her mind off Ash. She immersed herself in swimming, chores, and talking care of her Pokémon. It didn't work as well as she'd hoped, but she managed to survive. It wasn't until the third day after he'd left that it hurt even worse...**

** Misty turned on the television, then positioned herself comfortably on the sofa. Her parents and sisters were gone for the day, leaving her all by herself. She decided to use the day as a resting time, to just sit around and read, think, and sleep. She flipped through the channels, searching for anything worth watching. She quickly passed by what looked like a conference of some sort. She was about to click the button again when she heard a familiar phrase...**

** "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Ash Ketchum!" The introduction was followed by a round of applause. Tears welled in her eyes. _ Even the sound of his NAME is hard to cope with,_ she mused. A familiar figure appeared at the podium. He faked a smile and bowed a little. Misty smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. The audience then began asking questions about his travels, life experiences, tips for training, and so on. One question, though, became a question Misty would never forget.**

* * *

** A young woman in the front row raised her hand. Ash looked at her and waved a finger at her, indicating that she was to ask her question. **

** "Mister Ketchum...you've been with the Pokémon League as a champion for about five years. What kind of effect has this had on you life as a child?"**

** Ash pondered a moment. "Well, it's forced me to grow up faster than I would have had I not been a Master. But I am being tutored, I play sports, I try to live my life a normally as possible..."**

** "What about love? Have girlfriends played any part in you life so far?" she interrupted. Ash felt a lump form in his throat. _What should I say?_ he wondered. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a second, and said, "Girlfriends...well, I have never had one that I truly cared for enough to stay with, or one who wished to stay with me in all my travels. The one I really loved is the one I hurt the most. I had to leave behind a world of promises and friendship to be a champion. And sometimes I'm not sure it's worth it. I miss my family, friends..."**

* * *

** "...and I miss Misty...the only girl I truly cared for. I had to leave her behind twice. Leaving her was one of, if not the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I hope she knows that, and I hope that she knows I'll wait for her, as I hope she will for me, until I've paid my dues as a Master and can lead a normal life." The crowd sat in silence, but Misty sat blubbering, close to the television, looking into the deep eyes of the boy she loved. She didn't know what to think. She was overcome by the emotion and poetic nature of his statement. She thought of the poem he had written her, and realized what she'd known all along.**

** "Yes, Ash," she said aloud. "I'll wait for you. Always."**

* * *

** Eventually the audience came around and began asking Ash about his life as a champion and trainer. But he was still focused on his statement earlier. _ If only Misty was watching... _he thought. _Maybe she is..._ After the audience had their time and ask their questions, an exhausted Ash returned to him hotel room somberly, feeling empty and lonely. _I've gotten what I thought I wanted...the chance to be a Pokémon Master. But there's something missing..._ He knew exactly what was missing. A girl. A love. A friend, partner, confidant. He had the fame and fortune he'd sought after since boyhood. What he didn't have was the fortune he'd KNOWN since boyhood. True, he was still young. But he felt so strongly about Misty...he knew she had to be the one. _ Right? She is...if I'm worrying myself over her this much...I must love her..._ Ash never considered himself a romantic, but the last few days had disproved that. Now all he wanted was Misty. _I have to have her_, he thought. _No matter what, I will have her...somehow._**

* * *

** Time passed. The days turned into weeks...the weeks into months. Eventually, over a year had passed since Ash left. Misty thought of him constantly, but had managed to push the pain farther away and it was getting progressively better. She even dated a few times, but each took a turn for the worse and ended abruptly. She still missed Ash...and wondered if he missed her.**

** One fall morning Misty awoke to a doorbell buzzing. She'd fallen asleep on her couch watching television the night before. She glanced at the clock. It read 7:34. She gave a sleepy yawn and went to the door. She opened it widely and found a familiar figure staring back at her and smiling.**

** "ASH??!"**

* * *

** "Yeah. Hello Misty," Ash said. He saw the beautiful red-headed girl smile brightly. She wrapped her arms around him and clung tightly. He couldn't believe he was actually here...here at the place where he'd broken her heart a year before. But that was not the case this time. _Never again _he vowed. Misty then let go and stared at him with wide green eyes.**

** "What are you doing here?" she questioned. **

** "Well...I told you I'd wait for you until my League days were over. I've been a champion for six years...this year will be my last year. And I've come to do something that I've dreamed of for a very long time." Ash reached into his coat pocket and brought out a velvet box. He opened it slowly to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, which glistened in the early morning sun. Misty closed her eyes as he dropped to one knee. He took her hand in his.**

** "Misty...will you marry me?"**

** "Yes Ash, I will! I will!" She cried as he placed the ring on her delicate finger. They embraced and held each other on her porch. He then lifted her head as he had a year ago, and brought his lips to hers. She received his kiss with no hesitancy. He pulled back, but kept his face close to hers. He whispered, "This is a time to remember."**

**

* * *

**

So, what do you think? Comments, questions etc. accepted. Reviews are good too! Thanks for reading. 

**Mighty Misty****  
**


End file.
